winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Editor Julie/Archive 3
Messages Hi there, Julie :3! A cold wind of Autumn 03:45, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm good. Dying in the coldness of the atmosphere here =]]! How's life in your place :3? A cold wind of Autumn 10:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Not just only you. I hate studying, too :3! A cold wind of Autumn 04:47, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:09, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm good thanks. You? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:13, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Cool ;) --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I had a good day. We played Capture the Flag and I was on my bf's team... it was a shame he kept showing off while trying to tag people. He ended up missing them then, and he's wayyy faster than they are :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:20, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Boyfriend. Hehe :3 --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:22, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a bf xD? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:26, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Ohhh. Well, people start dating around Grade 2 here. What is the world coming too xP... --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:28, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Yup, crazy right? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:02, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Alright... I just feel quite dumb when people laugh at something I've just said and I haven't even figured out anything funny from that part, soo... :)! A cold wind of Autumn 13:44, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ^^! I think my fever has just come back so... Good night ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 13:50, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Awww!!! Thanks! You too ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 08:14, November 30, 2013 (UTC) =]]! Guess my message was too late for a reply. A cold wind of Autumn 08:45, November 30, 2013 (UTC) It won't aired in my country 'till December 13 :(! Yet, I know many information about it, so it loses some excitement... I feel so guilty... I shouldn't read the spoilers :(! A cold wind of Autumn 08:49, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Not really :P! It's just that when I know about some info of any movie, I feel like it lost its mysteriousness ;)! That's why it's less attractive to me ^^! But it's still a great movie for me to watch and that's why I'm waiting to watch it with my bf and friends :)! I hate the way both Hans and Disney tricked us >""A cold wind]] of Autumn 09:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC) IKR? Traitor >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 12:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC) IDK, since I haven't watched it yet, just read the spoilers... But I like Elsa and Anna... as I actually love all the Disney Princesses... But I just find it's a bit unfair since Elsa had already gained the "Queen" title, she's not a "Princess" anymore to join the line up... Oh well, I thought he was a nice dude and I was going to ship him with Anna and Kristoff with Elsa... Sadly, things never go on the way I expected... I have class tomorrow and have to leave now... Good night :)! A cold wind of Autumn 12:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh hi Julie. I'm fine. I was annoyed earlier, but I've calmed down now ;) --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 12:37, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Yup c: They have a template there which shows the username of the person looking at the page xD --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 21:59, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Heya Julie. What do you think of the new project :)? Btw, first day of December today c: Santa Claus is coming to townnnn :) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 01:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC) IDK, but today I'm putting up the Christmas tree c: Such an exciting time of the year. I can't believe the year has come to an end though. The year after next year I'll be leaving my school :c [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 01:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I will miss all the students in my year level o.o Christmas is amazing I couldn't live without it ^.^ [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 01:53, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ^.^ So what holidays do you have in your country? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 01:58, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Sometimes I kind of wished I lived in America so I could take part in Thanksgiving c: [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I just love holidays which involve eating ^.^ Anyway, how's life where you live? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) It's really hot here. I want to dieeeee :c [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's 10:10 am here, but the sun is well up by 5:30. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. Please vote here. Think about your decision and choose wisely. Thanks. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I feel like I'm gonna murder some people today. A cold wind of Autumn 03:14, December 1, 2013 (UTC) =]]]! Obviously, since I don't have money to buy plane ticket or having a helicopter to fly to your place =]]]!!! Nah! I guess I can murder them tomorrow at my university :3! --A cold wind of Autumn 03:20, December 1, 2013 (UTC) =]]]! Thanks! A cold wind of Autumn 03:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes! People in here do :3! I scheduled a perfect plan for X-mas with my friends and bf here ^^! And it's going to be awesome! How about you :3, do you celebrate X-mas? A cold wind of Autumn 03:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that sounds fun! We don't have X-mas trees or presents here... but well, some Christian families in here -- most of us are Buddhists, tho' -- do buy plastic X-mas trees and decorate them with ornaments ;)! That looks nice ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 03:38, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't like or hate most of insects. But, I'm full of hatred towards cockroaches and mosquitoes... How about you? A cold wind of Autumn 03:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC) IKR? I'll use sweeper to shoo them away from my room >"""A cold wind]] of Autumn 03:53, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't celebrate b-day here after I was on grade 6, thus I don't receive anything on that day... I in fact very hate that day. A cold wind of Autumn 04:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Merry X-mas to you, even it's too early :3! A cold wind of Autumn 04:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep! See ya! A cold wind of Autumn 04:20, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie :) It feels like christmas here because of a celebration with many decorations >_< But I supouse you know I'm an islam, so I don't celebrate christmas... Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:01, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm good :) Yeah,I know your an islam, me too! But like I said, it feels so cristmasy with all these lights and decorations for this celebration. Btw, I was wondering, do you want a new signature? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 05:03, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I also don't mind that :) Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 06:28, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Not that happy... Well, I in fact have no idea what happened so I can't say anything... A cold wind of Autumn 13:27, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's not that good, yet it's better than normal days, but today is the worse one >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 23:29, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Btw, Julie, back to the font changing you once mentioned. How the font changed -- I just need to know/curious about that, since I see nothing =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 10:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I know that they increase the font size... And disabled the theme also =.=... But I thought you was mean to say about the font type changed... A cold wind of Autumn 10:35, December 6, 2013 (UTC) No, it's fine. I was quite hyper, I guess... A cold wind of Autumn 10:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yup. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 22:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. Please remember to vote for this month's featured user here. Thank you for your time =)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Yup. But Rose will change it to this , because the previous one doesn't fit its proper position. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 02:39, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Julie! ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 02:43, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I just did some clean-up ^^. Though, I have returned the "How to play" section as I mistakenly removed it =.=! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:23, December 12, 2013 (UTC) For Script Pages we will NOT use quotations! Like you stated, not many other wikis use quotations. For Episode Pages that have a Quotes Section... we WILL use quotations. Thank you for asking, I hope that is the answer you are looking for :) Happy New Years :)☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 16:09, December 31, 2013 (UTC) As I am a muslim, I do not celebrate christmas...La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 18:04, December 31, 2013 (UTC) New Year Julie :)! A cold wind of Autumn 03:41, January 1, 2014 (UTC) TQ Julie! I wish the same way to u! Hope u enjoy 2014! 03:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi :v! Hehe, Happy New Year to you, too, sweetie XD! Hope you will have an amazing year ^^. ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:43, January 1, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, dear :)! How's everything in your place at the first day of the new year :3? A cold wind of Autumn 03:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year Julie :) La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 04:00, January 1, 2014 (UTC) It's actually daytime in here now. Well, we'll celebrate our actual New Year with the Chinese, so this day is just like another extra/minor New Year, yet in my city, we still have fireworks... People hang out... and such... I went to bed pretty late, since I had no one to hang out with, a bit lonely :P! But now I have my chicken rice and tons of news about Winx, so I'm much more happier now xD! A cold wind of Autumn 04:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Yep, that was how I reacted this morning =]]! Well, that shocked me, too :v! A cold wind of Autumn 04:08, January 1, 2014 (UTC) You too Julie :) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:32, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I only do it on the merchandise pages, because I finish the categories required for it. I checked with Rose, and whenever I put the Complete Template, she locks the page! So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 12:16, January 5, 2014 (UTC) It's ok, plus I wouldn't do it on any other articles. :) So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 12:19, January 5, 2014 (UTC) My apology to what I have done Julie, I want you to know that I'm sorry for adding a gallery picture on bloom's concept art, I promise that I will never do it again, And I understand that it's a concept art ^_^. But I'm not sure on how to edit here because I only edit at the Boboiboy wiki.Anton0125 (talk) 08:08, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Dolls I have a few Mattel ones, but I am mostly collecting the Jakks Pacific ones, because they're easier to find! They don't sell much Witty Toy dolls where I live, so I need to get them online! XD So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 16:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi sweetie, could you perhaps show me where Darcy perhaps mentioned that Flora's father was a staff member at the college? I'd love to see it. Someone did, I thought it was you but I suppose not, I'm sorry. Yes, but I wonder who put that on the page, perhaps they have information. Do you know how to friend people? :) Remember me? You helped me from one of my blogs. Thanks! WinxHarmonix09 (talk) 05:27, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I think it is a pretty decent season so far, just waiting to see how everything goes. Yep, I think so c: [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 03:12, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Julie. I'm being pretty good around :P! How are you :D? A cold wind of Autumn 06:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) As it's now just around 7:35 am in USA, I think the show hasn't been aired yet... if I'm not wrongly remember that it's aired in the afternoon around 1:30 pm :P! But well, I don't have Nickelodeon's channel in here to watch, so guess I'll wait :P! A cold wind of Autumn 12:37, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm good, thanks! How bout u^^?! 12:38, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Julie. I read your message on XxDragonHeart's talk page and you said there that song articles do not use infoboxes. Julie, song articles do use infoboxes. I just wanted to let you know this :3! ^^ It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:00, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes. I discussed about this with Rose and Sorrel and created a special infobox for song articles many days ago :3! It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 04:08, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I already learn my lesson for now on, never add photo gallery on concept artAnton0125 (talk) 10:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. You deserve it ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 01:22, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Welcome La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 03:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, Julie :3! My day was pretty good. I am enjoying the good weather ;)! How about you? How was your day? And sure, feel free to. Thank you for asking ^^! I am glad you are not one of these people who copy things without asking permission as if we would eat them if they ask permission :P! It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 12:53, January 19, 2014 (UTC) The chat party was a few days ago. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 10:12, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Not much actually. We had the main ceremony and then everyone had to leave so it didn't last long. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 22:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Yup. Hopefully future chat parties are more successful xP! ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 10:02, January 22, 2014 (UTC) =)! ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 10:09, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I LOVED FROZEN! Oh my gosh, I watched Frozen and I can't stop singing the songs and talking about it. I put up a video on my user page of the song Let It Go in 25 languages (I really like Thai, Japanese and Canadian French :)) All these new Disney movies; I also loved Tangeled... but I can't decide which is better :x :) ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 03:42, January 31, 2014 (UTC) It was so good :) ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 03:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Elsa was voiced by Idina who was in Rent back in the 1990's so her voice actress is older... aha but yes Elsa was gorgeous. Hey "Do you wanna build a snowman?" ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 03:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I swear, where I live, Frozen is happening! It is an eternal winter! ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 04:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I didn't reply on chat. I was reading this awful book excerpt. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 05:18, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Reading the excerpt was really a waste of time. For once a TV show is better than the book it's based on. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 05:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :)☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 16:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC)